


On Your Knees

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Blue Eyes Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But they figure it out, Cas is still awful at english, M/M, Sequel to Blue Eyes, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over a week since Dean met Blue Eyes.  He hasn't seen him since.  Except in every fantasy he's had between now and then.  Until he comes in at the very end of the day late in the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055591) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



> Another lovely fic inspired by Kris! Adored the 'On Your Knees' prompt, and I'm glad I was able to finish it for her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been over a week.  Every time the chime above the door had sounded, Dean had looked up, praying it would be him.  He’d decided that it would be far, far healthier to forget the encounter and pretend it had never happened.  Nevermind that most mornings he now woke up sticky, having dreamt of a gaze that felt like a touch, just like he had when he was a teenager.    
  
Dean groaned and pressed his head to the doorframe that led into the back room.  It was time to close up, he might as well get started.  He turned around to head into the backroom to grab the broom when the bell went off.  He turned and saw blue eyes standing in the door, wearing the same trenchcoat as last time.  He froze in place, staring at Blue Eyes who was looking back at him.    
  
“I did not enjoy the chai tea.”    
  
Dean swallowed.  Blue eyes’ voice sounded even better than it had in his dreams.  Holy fuck.  He opened his mouth and coughed.  “I’m...I’m sorry?”    
  
“I did enjoy the view.”    
  
Russian.  He had to be Russian.  Dean turned to face blue eyes completely.  His dick was already hard, just from the sound of that voice.  FUCK.  “Uh, th-”  
  
“Better view on your knees.”    
  
Dean grabbed the doorframe to keep his knees from buckling.  His face was red and blue eyes had still not looked away from him.  He watched as blue eyes suddenly turned.  He wanted to cry out, beg him to stay, but he couldn’t.  Who was he?  His eyes widened as blue eyes flipped the open sign to closed and locked the door.  Then turned to face him again.    
  
He couldn’t look away as blue eyes walked around the corner and into his personal space.  The loose suit did nothing for blue eyes, but the impressive erection tenting his plain slacks was enough to make his mouth water.  Dean turned to face blue eyes, once again sporting a delicious five o’clock shadow and nearly fell over as blue eyes grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into the backroom.    
  
“Wh-what is-”  
  
“Suck me.”    
  
Dean stared at blue eyes and looked down at the obscene tent in blue eyes’ pants.  He licked his lips and met those beautiful eyes again.  “How’d you know?”    
  
“This.”    
  
He reached out and grabbed blue eyes’ shoulder as one of those hands was suddenly pressed to the front of his jeans, rubbing hard against his dick.  “Fuck.  Ahhh…”  Then just as suddenly as the hand had come, it was gone again.  Blue eyes was staring at him with an eyebrow raised.  Dean didn’t waste anymore time.  He dropped to his knees and licked his lips.    
  
A groan from above made him look up.  Dean met those blue eyes that had gone dark.  He bit his lip and shuddered when long fingers slipped into his hair and tugged him closer.  Oh fuck.  How was he supposed to control himself like this?  “Want me, want me to suck you?”   
  
“Da.  Your mouth…”  

Dean felt those long fingers trail along the side of his cheek until they reached his mouth.  He sucked one between his lips, then a second, teasing his tongue around them, giving blue eyes a prelude to what he could do.  He pulled his lips off with a low ‘pop’ noise.  “You like my lips?”  

“Da.  You.  All of you.  Beautiful.”    
  
The rough accent made Dean guess that maybe blue eyes was struggling to find the right words.  That idea was even hotter.  He leaned closer and pressed his lips to blue eyes’ cock.  “Your name.  Tell me it.”  He whispered, reaching up to undo his belt buckle and then the button on those slacks.    
  
“C-Castiel.  More.  Sweet mouth.”    
  
“Mine’s Dean.”  Dean whispered, taking the zipper between his teeth and tugging it down, leaving blue eyes, Castiel, there with only his boxer briefs on.  They were still tented, and even damp at the tip.  He groaned.  “Cas.  Fuck.”  Forget remembering his entire name.  Cas would work for now.  Dean felt those fingers tug on his hair, pulling him even closer.    
  
“Dean.  Dean.  More.”    
  
Dean shuddered at the sound of his name coming from blue eyes, in THAT voice.  “Fuck.”  He swore, tugging down Cas’ boxer briefs next.  Then that gorgeous cock was finally bare to the air and he had to taste it.  He had to.  He sealed his lips over the tip and gave a hard suck.  

The harsh exhale of air told him everything he needed to know.  Dean smirked and shuffled closer, trailing his hands up Cas’ calves, flexing his hands around the muscles he could feel.  Fuck.  Whatever the hell Cas did, he wasn’t some office worker.  His hands moved higher as he sucked harder on the tip of Cas’ dick.    
  
“Your mouth.  Sweet.”    
  
He shuddered and dropped one of his hands to press it against the front of his pants as he swallowed as much of Cas as he could.  Dean knew it wasn’t going to take much to make him come, right here, on his knees, his dick throbbing in his jeans.  Fuck.    
  
Dean pulled off of Cas and stared up at him for a moment.  It was an obscene picture, his cock sticking out of the open V of his pants, his shirt, tie, jacket and trenchcoat still perfectly in place.  If he had been looking at Cas above the waist, you would never have known there was something wrong.   
  
A cure in Russian made him smirk.  He licked his lips again and leaned in closer, exhaling over Cas’ cock.  “You taste good.”    
  
“Finish job.”    
  
He shuddered and bent to his task again.  This time he didn’t stop to stare up at Cas.  He bobbed his head, sucking as hard as he could.  Long fingers tangled into his hair again and Dean concentrated on giving the best blow job he knew how to do.  It wasn’t long before he could feel Cas tensing under him, his hips making desperate rocking motions, presser deeper into his mouth.    
  
Dean steeled himself and leaned forward, deep-throating Cas, humming around him when he felt Cas give a full-body shudder.  Blue eyes wasn’t fucking small, but he could still manage this.  He waited another few heart-stopping seconds before he pulled back to suck on just the tip and press his tongue to the underside of the head.    
  
Cas’ hips gave one more frantic rock forward before the bitter taste of come exploded on his tongue.  Dean swallowed, he’d always liked swallowing.  He heard Cas breathe his name out slowly, like he was savoring the word.  His cock throbbed angrily.  He rocked back onto his heels and pressed his hand to his erection again, rubbing slowly.    
  
“I watch.”    
  
Dean jerked his eyes up to Cas and saw that those blue eyes were riveted to his erection.  He’d never moved faster in his life as he fumbled to push his pants down his thighs and get his dick out into the open air. The second he wrapped his hand around himself, he knew he wouldn’t last long.  He shut his eyes to savor the feeling.  “F-fuck…”    
  
“Slow.”    
  
His eyes snapped open and looked up at Cas.  “Slow?  Are you fucking kidding?”    
  
“Slow.  Tease me.”    
  
Dean shuddered and felt more precome leak from the tip of his cock.  Trying to obey the order, he stroked himself, slowly, milking more of the clear fluid from the tip.  “I...fuck, I can’t...last long.”    
  
When Cas didn’t respond, Dean lost himself in the slow, steady stroking.  He was so turned on and now blue eyes, now Cas was watching him.  That gaze that was so heavy and hot was riveted to him as he got himself off.  He bit down another whine and bucked his hips up.  “Please...wanna, wanna show you.”    
  
“Show what?”  

The stilted language shouldn’t turn him on.  It shouldn’t, and yet it did.  “Want to come for you.  Want to hear you say my name again.  Please, won’t you say it again?”  Dean knew he was begging, but he didn’t care.  It would be worth it to hear Cas say his name in that growly voice.  He’d come from just that alone.    
  
“Dean.”    
  
Dean moaned outright.  He moved his hand faster, biting down on his lip as he rocked his hips up and into his fist.    
  
“Dean.  Dean.  Dean.”    
  
He was frantic now, sitting on the edge.  Dean opened his eyes and stared up at Cas, begging him for that last little bit to send him over, to let him go flying over the edge into oblivion.  “Please.”    
  
“Now.”    
  
He’d never had an orgasm start in his toes, but it ripped through his entire body like a tidal wave as he screamed Cas’ name loud enough to be heard by the neighbors, he was certain.  He ruined one of his least favorite shirts as ropes of come hit his chest.  By the time it was over, he was slumped onto his back, panting, his fist still wrapped lazily around his dick.    
  
“Holy fuck.”    
  
Dean looked up at Cas and saw that he had tucked himself back into his boxer briefs and was zipping up his pants.  He cleared his throat and waited for those blue eyes to look at him.  “So...is this gonna be a regular thing or…?”    
  
“Friday.”    
  
He watched Cas...something or other turn and leave the backroom.  Dean flopped back to the floor and grinned.  Friday was only two days away!  He didn’t know what was going to happen on Friday, but he was going to dress to fucking impress.  And maybe Cas wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off!    
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
